Tu n'es pas là
by Michishige
Summary: OS. Il se sent seul, sans LUI. IL lui manque. Pourtant il le sait. Il en est certain. IL ne l'a pas laissé...


**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre : **Heu... je ne sais pas trop ^^'

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est mon premier OS sur Harry et Draco. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :) Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Tu n'es pas là...**

J'ai froid. Tellement froid. Est-ce parce que c'est l'hiver ? Ou est-ce parce que tu n'es pas là ? La neige tombe encore. De gros flocons viennent se déposer doucement sur la pierre froide, ainsi que sur les nombreuses gerbes de fleurs qui l'entourent. Ton nom est pratiquement invisible maintenant. Seul cette phrase reste luisante, comme intouchable, brûlante. Vivante… J'ai froid, tellement froid. J'ai l'impression que les perles salées qui coulent sur mes joues gèlent au fur et à mesure. Comme si tu voulais les faire disparaitre. Comme si tu voulais effacer la peine qui m'habite. Je tombe à genoux dans la neige. Seul un bruit mat se fait entendre. Les sanglots restent coincés quelques secondes dans ma gorge, comme les prochaines larmes qui menacent de franchir la barrière de mes paupières d'un instant à l'autre. Puis un gémissement franchit ma gorge, tandis que ma vue se brouille et que l'eau de mes yeux se glace à nouveau sur ma peau. Je pleure véritablement à présent, mes sanglots se répercutant dans mon crâne, dans le lourd silence de cet endroit morbide. Contre ta pierre tombale.

J'ai mal. Tellement mal. Est-ce parce que je sens les graviers s'enfoncer dans mes genoux ? Ou est-ce parce que tu n'es pas là ? Je ressens un énorme vide dans tout mon être. Je ne sens plus mon cœur battre. Comme s'il était mort. Comme si tu l'avais emporté avec toi. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? J'ai mal, tellement mal. La plaie que ton absence a laissé sur mon cœur ne veut pas se refermer. Elle est encore saignante, chaude, alors que mon corps est froid. Alors que mon esprit est gelé. Alors que mon amour brûle encore et toujours dans ma tête. Alors que ton corps doit être froid sous cette pierre qui te recouvre, dans ce cercueil qui te renferme, dans ce linceul qui te protège. Tu me manques. Si tu savais comme tu me manques…

Je sens une présence à côté de moi. Une main se pose doucement sur mon épaule, et son propriétaire s'accroupit à côté de moi.

-Harry…

Hermione. Je renifle, essuie mes larmes gelées d'un revers de manche, et soupire, le regard toujours fixé sur cette phrase gravée en lettres d'or sur le marbre blanc, juste en dessous de ton nom.

-Il n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon amie ne répond rien, je sais ce qu'elle pense. Mais je sais. J'ai toujours su au fond de moi. Tu n'es pas mort. J'en suis certain. Tu es là, quelque part, non loin de moi. Je sais que tu m'observes de là où tu es. Je sens ton regard gris posé sur moi.

-Harry, nous devrions y aller.

Ron se tient debout à côté de moi. Je ne veux pas partir. Je veux rester là, encore un peu. Avec toi. Une dernière larme coule sur ma joue, et je dépose ma rose noire sur la pierre. Je me lève lentement, et reste encore quelques instants devant ta tombe, tandis que Ron et Hermione s'éloignent déjà. Je regarde une dernière fois cette inscription dorée sous ton nom. Si brûlante, si vivante.

_« Pris ici dans un brasier ardent, je ne perdrai pas ma volonté de rester »*_

Je m'éloigne enfin. Je parcours lentement l'allée, bravant le froid et la neige. Mon regard est alors attiré par quelque chose sur ma gauche. Je m'arrête, et tourne la tête. Une silhouette se tient dans l'ombre d'un saule pleureur effeuillé et couvert de neige. Sa cape noire virevolte autour d'elle à cause du vent. Ses courtes mèches que je devine blondes volent légèrement devant ses yeux. Tes yeux. C'est toi, j'en suis sûr. Je te reconnaitrais entre mille. Tu étais donc là, tout ce temps, à m'observer. J'avais raison. C'est bien ton regard gris que j'ai senti dans mon dos. Tu es là, tu es bien vivant. Vivant…

-Harry !

Je détourne le regard, et rejoins Hermione et Ron qui m'attendent près de la grille en fer noire. Je jette un dernier regard dans ta direction. Tu as disparu.

FIN

* * *

* Traduction de "Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay", extrait de la chanson _Bat Country_ du groupe Avenged Sevenfold.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais, c'est un OS très court, mais ce sont ceux dont je suis la plus fière, et celui-ci ne fait pas exception.

A bientôt,

Michishige.


End file.
